Excusa
by Rossy98
Summary: Al parecer había terminado la poción. Iba a usarla contra el rey, pero como es un inútil lo único que logró fue explotar nuestra nave donde todavía estaba mi mochila. one-shot


Estaba caminando tranqulilamente a mi casa, había tenido natación después del colegio por lo que todavía tenía mi mochila.

De repente ante mí apareció una especie de portal hacía otra dimensión. De ahí salieron los cazadores de hadas en una nave espacial 3500XYK, última generación.

Uno era un robot-alien o un alien-robot, el segundo era Dobby el de Harry Potter, el otro era un ángel de alas negras y el último era una bruja, pero no una de esas viejas feas.

Me pidieron que los ayudara a atrapar a las malvadas hadas, domadoras de unicornios, que estaban en busca del pergamino de los 1.000 secretos. Si lo conseguían, iban a poder controlar a todos los seres de la dimensión y puede que mas.

Para que sepan los unicornios no me caen bien, siempre están molestando y asustando a los dragones.

No tenía elección, el portal sólo se habría una vez cada 20 años. Era la forma mas rápida de llegar a la tierra desde la dimensión 18.

Así que acepte y nos fuimos velozmente, pero antes de llegar a la Luna Azul, donde se encontraba el pergamino, teníamos que ir a cargar combustible. O sea necesitábamos unos 5 o 10 litros de oro liquido, y para conseguirlo teníamos que conseguir una pluma de plata del alcón que es custodiado por los hombres lobos en el Valle de las Rosas.

Que no los engañe, las rosas son las que mandan sobre los hombres lobos. En este lugar la mayoría es esclavo de alguien.

Fue un duro camino hasta llegar a la jaula del ave, esas rosas si que saben usar sus espinas. Y dientes. Tenía algunas heridas, nada grave, pero habría sido mas fácil si esos malditos me hubieran dado una espada.

Ahí estaba, era hermoso. Los hombres lobos no dieron tanto problemas, eran como unos gatitos. Para que me diera una de sus plumas tuve que liberarlo, y de paso nos dejo en la gasolinera.

Nos dirigimos a la tienda de armas, ya que lo único que tenían eran unas espadas, ¡que no me prestaron!

Nos recibió un mago farsante, así le decimos ya que es malisimo para la magia. Lo gracioso es que sigue tratando de dominar el universo, es ambicioso.

El nos pidió una perla que está en el fondo del profundo Océano Selix donde habitan las sirenas y los pulpos de 6 metros.

A penas nos sumergimos nos empezaron a atacar, los pulpos querián comernos y las sirenas proteger su hogar: Atlantes. La razón por lo que conocemos a su ciudad y Dobby es porque varios sujetos, de distintas dimensiones, van a la tierra y venden casos reales como historias (algo modificadas).

En fin, 4 de nosotros estuvimos entreteniendolos, mientras la bruja iba por la perla. A mí me agarro un tentáculo, pero por suerte había un ancla cerca. Tomé el ancla y con las palabras "light anchor, strong anchor" pude levantarla y darle un fuerte golpe al pulpo.

Sí, se puede cambiar las cualidades de algunos objetos con decir palabras en ingles.

Le dimos la perla que necesitaba para hacer su poción. No nos importaba lo que hiciera, siempre falla.

Dobby escogió un látigo que servía para atacar de lejos y que al tocarte te electrocutaba, un jet-pack y bombas que al tirarlas salían plantas en cualquier superficie que estés.

El ángel, Jake, se llevo un arco y flechas congelantes, unos patines que aumentaban la velocidad y un conjuro (que no era del farsante) que le permitía multiplicarse.

La bruja eligió un conjuro de amor y una espada de fuego.

Nick ya era como un arma, así que no se llevo nada.

Y yo me lleve una guitarra eléctrica que aturde cuando la tocas, una bazuca con misiles anestesiadores, un skate volador y una espada normal.

Solo soy un humano así que me merezco todo eso y mas.

Y ahora si vamos a ir a la Luna Azul, el planeta de los robots-aliens, donde vive mi compañero Nick.

Aunque ellos suelen ser pacíficos, esta vez estaban bajo el hechizo de las hadas por lo que nos atacaron sin piedad.

También en esa lucha estaban los unicornios, con su cuerno que disparaba láser arco iris, y las hadas, obvio.

Sólo faltaba una que era la reina. Y como a mí siempre me toca la parte difícil tuve que ir por ella.

Estaba a punto de agarrar el pergamino cuando llegué y empezó la batalla.

La pelea cada vez era mas intensa, cualquiera podía ganar.

Aproveche uno de sus descuidos y le lance un misil que la dejo dormida al instante. después tomé el pergamino y con unas palabras que estaban escritas en él, derrote a todas las hadas y desice el hechizo sobre los robots-aliens.

El rey de la dimensión 18 estaba por agradecerme el haberlos salvado a todos, cuando apareció el estúpido dueño de la tienda de armas. Al parecer había terminado la poción. Iba a usarla contra el rey, pero como es un inútil lo único que logró fue explotar nuestra nave donde todavía estaba mi mochila. Quedó destruida. Ellos me dieron una copia, con la carpeta y las hojas, pero el cuadernillo de matemática no lo tenían.

Lo arrestaron y nosotros tuvimos que pedirle prestada la nave a Mip, el de Phineas y Ferb para poder regresar a la tierra. El me debía un favor, ya que lo ayude cuando los peces voladores se escaparon de su cárcel y empezaron a pelear entre ellos, causando desastres.

Bueno como dije, la forma mas rápida de llegar a mi casa era en el portal, pero solo se usa para emergencias una vez cada 20 años. La otra forma de llegar es yendo por los agujeros negros, claro que se necesita una contraseña para poder ingresar a donde queres y el viaje tarda como 7 horas.

Como habíamos terminado en lo que serían las 00:00, llegue justo a tiempo al colegio. Ah, y para que lo sepan, mis padres no están preocupados ya que al momento de irme se disparo un rayo que les hizo creer que siempre estuve ahí con ellos.

-Y esa es la razón por la que ayer no traje el cuaderno y no pude hacer la tarea- Finalizó Butch su historia- Pero no se preocupe ya me compré uno nuevo, ¿y profe, que le pareció mi excusa?

Todos sus compañeros aplaudieron su gran imaginación y el profesor como prometió no le puso un uno, ya que su excusa había sido tal y como la pidió. Algo nuevo que es tan increíble que parece que pasó de verdad.

* * *

Si creen que eso no lo haría ningún profesor tienen que conocer al mio. Gracias Charlie.


End file.
